Harry Potter and the Darkness Within
by KnOeQuaL
Summary: Post HBP. This is my take on Harry's final year at Hogwarts. Harry strugles to find the Horcruxes, pass his N.E.W.T's and fight back without losing his humanity in the process. rated m for graphic violence in later chapters. Warning: updates are infrequen
1. Leaving For The Last Time

The sun had begun to rise in the pale grey sky, casting a few of its rays through the window of number 4 Privet Drive. Inside a small bedroom on the second floor lay Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Harry was asleep, bare-chested lying across the foot of his bed with his sheets a tangled mess below him. His room was curiously devoid of objects a normal teenage boy would have about. The walls were bare save one. This wall was covered by a stretch of numerous newspaper clippings with sections highlighted. Most of these were accompanied by black & white photos, the occupants of which were continually moving about.

In the bottom right corner was a collage of tiny excerpts from the Daily Prophet.

The first bearing the headline:

**Ministry worker murdered** . . .

_Eric Munch, Ministry of Magic Watchwizard was found dead earlier this morning in the backyard of his Sussex home. The scene was an unsettling one as it seems there was no sign of a struggle. Yet the dark mark was found above the dwelling. Munch was discovered by his younger brother Frank, a muggle policeman._

_An auror was later quoted that "We believe Eric was targeted because he was muggleborn as well for being a Ministry worker."_

_If that is to be believed, it seems the reason behind this heinous act was simply a show of power by he-who-must-not-be-named._

The next one bore the headline:

_**Senseless killings continue**_

_Just this past week alone three wizards were killed by you know who's followers in London. The incidents took place in plain view of muggles requiring mass obbliviation by the Magical Law Enforcement squad. The wizards Elphius Dodge and Sturgis Podmore were ambushed by several of the Death Eaters yet refused to go down without a fight. Although both were killed, they fought like heroes and managed to capture three of the assailants before they were taken down in flashes of green light just as aurors arrived on the scene. The three Death Eaters are currently in Ministry custody. Minister Scrimgeour has posthumously awarded both wizards with Order of Merlin's first class presented ceremoniously to their next of kin. The second took place just outside the Leaky Cauldron yesterday morning. Dedalus Diggle was hit with the killing curse as he left the establishment. The originator of the curse was not identified but I believe we can assume it was a Death Eater attack._

And the last one read:

**Hogwarts suffers another loss**

_Following the demise of Albus Dumbledore, it was decided that the reopening of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be carefully deliberated over the summer months by the school Governors and staff. Last night the dark mark was seen over a small wooded area in the south of Scotland, Aurors were called in immediately. They discovered the body of Hogwarts substitute Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-PLank. It was rumored that Headmistress McGonagall had recently contacted Grubbly-Plank to take up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor._

_(For more on Hogwarts turn to page 14)_

Harry's alarm went off at precisely half-past six, causing the young man to wake up with a jerk that left him and his sheets in a pile on the bedroom floor. Harry stood, crossed the room turned off his alarm, and headed for the upstairs bathroom. After entering the shower it finally dawned on Harry that this was his last day stuck on Privet Drive. He'd be leaving this wretched place for the final time later on tonight. Harry went and joined the Dursleys for his final breakfast with them. As was the norm at the Dursley household the morning was spent ignoring Harry as if he didn't exist. After clearing his breakfast of toast and grapefruit Harry returned to his room to begin packing his belongings. This took a surprisingly short amount of time considering he was not allowed to do magic as of yet. He had just closed his trunk when two quick whip like cracks announced that someone had just apparated on the outside of Harry's open door.

With seeker born reflexes Harry had spun around and drawn his wand in time to see a tower of knitted hats before being knocked to the floor with a house elf about his middle.

'Hello Dobby nice of you to drop in,' said Harry as he righted himself whilst the elf let him go.

'Harry Potter sir, Dobby is happy to see you!' the elf exclaimed excitedly.

'And to what do I owe this pleasure Dobby?'

The elf's face sank and he clearly became slightly nervous.

'Harry Potter sir, Winky and I have come to serve the noble house of Potter.'

It was only then that Harry noticed the elf standing in his doorway nervously wringing her skirt with her hands.

'Dobby what do you mean serve?' Harry questioned

'Well Harry Potter sir, Winky and I is free elves since Dumbledore is no longer at Hogwarts we is out of work.'

'But surely Professor Mcgonagal would allow you to stay,' Harry couldn't see Mcgonagal telling them to leave Hogwarts.

'Of course master Harry Potter sir, but it isn't up to Headmistress Mcgonagal as to whether Hogwarts remains open. So we is having to leave and Dobby was wanting to make sure Harry Potter is safe and Winky was wanting to find a proper master so Dobby figured why not serve the great Harry potter,' the elf finished proudly.

'But-'

'Please Master Harry Potter sir, Winky is to be a good house elf and keep her masters secrets and take care of her new master, 'begged Winky.

'Dobby is too, Master Harry Potter sir.'

'But I thought you liked being free Dobby?' asked Harry.

'I does sir, but it would be such an honor. Dobby would gladly give his life to Harry Potter for he is a great and good wizard.'

Winky had entered the room now and kneeled in front of Harry, Dobby kneeled next to her.

'I Winky do surrender my freedom and life to Harry Potter, I'll be forever obedient, loyal and keep the secrets of all those with the Surname Potter till my body passes from this world.'

Harry had taken hold of Winky's shoulder when he felt heat run from his fingers into his chest sealing the magic.

'What was that, it felt as if my arm was on fire?' asked Harry.

'Winky is now bound to serve you Master Potter,' said Winky as she rose to her feet.

Dobby spoke next.

'I Dobby do surrender my freedom and life to Harry Potter, I'll be forever obedient, loyal and keep the secrets of all those with the Surname Potter till my body passes from this world.' Harry did nothing this time he stood motionless in front of Dobby.

'Please Master Potter touch Dobby and it will be done,' implored Winky. For the second time Harry's arm felt as if it was on fire and though he didn't want to; Harry now owned three house elves.

Sighing Harry sat down on his bed, he couldn't believe he was duped by two elves, he had no idea that Winky was binding herself to him he was just trying to help her up.

'Well I s'pose I own you two now. I guess I'll have to lay a few ground rules shall I? First under no circumstance is either of you to punish yourselves for any reason. Second I will not continue to allow any more of this master nonsense. You will kindly address me as Harry. Third you will put your own well being before mine if you are tired you will sleep, if you are hungry you will eat. Lastly if I am ever being unfair, you will not hesitate to insult me, I don't care call me a barmy old codger if you'd like. Is that understood?' both elves nodded.

'Good now if you'll follow me, I'm going to say goodbye to the Dursleys it's time to leave.'

Harry took the stairs two at a time and entered the kitchen to find the Dursleys sitting down to lunch. He cleared his throat,

'Er I just wanted to say goodbye and thanks for keeping me all these years,' Harry said somewhat lamely. There was a few seconds silence before Harry's Aunt Petunia spoke.

'Where will you go?'

'To my friend Ron's house, for now at least.'

'O' goodbye then,' she said evenly

Harry turned around just as Dudley's soup dribbled out of his still gaping mouth. Chuckling slightly Harry headed to his room and got as far as the front steps before his uncle grabbed his shoulder and twisted him around so he was face to face with his walrus-like moustache.

'So you're serious then, this will be the last time we'll see you?' questioned Vernon.

'Er yeah' answered Harry.

'No more ruddy owls, no more flying cars? Asked Vernon his eyes popping with the hope that this was true.

'Yup'. Harry said

'And you expect me to just let you walk out of here without paying me back for everything I've done for you?' Vernon asked his face a dark shade of crimson.

'Like what?' asked Harry his voice louder then he had intended.

'Why you insolent little- I've fed you, clothed you, housed you-

'Yeah and all those years of being your slave isn't payment enough?' Harry was shouting now.

Vernon was controlling himself as much as possible so when he again spoke it was through gritted teeth.

'We treated you far better than you would have been in an orphanage and I think 10,000 quid ought to be a fair exchange for fifteen years.'

'You're delusional, 10,000 pounds, goodbye uncle Vernon.' Harry spun around and tried to walk away from the man when he was shoved into the door.

'Delusional am I you little freak?' Vernon spat.

Harry could feel his uncles hot breath on his neck and was spared having to retort when the man holding him was sent flying into the sitting room. Harry gasped for air holding his chest while his uncle stirred. Harry hadn't felt as if he performed accidental magic.

'You shall not harm Harry Potter,' squeaked Dobby.

As Harry gained some composure back, he saw his Aunt shocked and standing stock still in the entryway to the sitting room. Dudley however was standing against the hallway wall his hands firmly grasping his bottom as if in fear that it would fall off.

'Winky please gather my belongings and take them to number 12 Grimauld Place, Dobby I have an idea,' Harry said, a wide smile on his face.

It was with the best feeling he'd ever had at the Dursleys as he left and shut the door to number 4 Privet Drive but not before reminding his aunt to have a catflap installed on the cupboard so as to make sure her husband was as well fed as he had been during the years he called that cupboard home.


	2. Headed For Home

The door clicked loudly behind him and Harry stepped out into the sunshine. He knew he would likely receive an owl from the Ministry but he didn't particularly care at the moment. The memory of seeing Dobby lock his uncle away in the cupboard under the stairs would remain forever etched in his mind just like when Malfoy was transfigured into a ferret. Harry was now standing alone in front of number 4 Privet Drive seeing as Dobby had just followed Winky to Grimauld Place. Harry looked up into the summer sky and inhaled a deep breath, although what just happened wasn't exactly what one might consider mature Harry had just taken his first step into adulthood.

He passed his aunt's flowerbed and continued down to the curb before stinking his wand arm out in front of himself to hail a violently purple triple-decker, which appeared out of thin air with a loud bang. A young wizard with large protruding ears and quite a few pimples stepped off the Knight Bus clad in a purple uniform.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor this afternoon."

"Hello Stan, glad to see they finally let you out," said Harry

"'choo being so loud for 'arry?"

"Sorry Stan I'm just surprised to see the Ministry is actually doing the right thing for once."

"I was a tad surprised myself when they let me go last month." said Stan

"Seeing as they finally caught some real Death Eaters there was no need to make me out as one. I just can't stand all the muttering from the passengers is all."

"I know what you mean ' said Harry as he took a seat near the back of the top deck.

"Well 'arry that'll be eleven sickles please, London again?" asked Stan.

Harry pulled out his money bag and handed over the silver." The Burrow actually."

"Take 'er away, Ern,' said Stan, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's."

The purple bus took off with a BANG. Harry was staring out the window as Privet Drive disappeared from sight to be replaced by what looked like a motorway. Another BANG and they were now on a bridge somewhere.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken ?

Harry looked up to see a man dressed in all black his face shrouded in the shadow caused by the hood of his cloak. He was indicating a leather recliner opposite Harry's. Harry gripped his wand but just shook his head in response to the man's query. The man took his seat and lowered his hood. Harry had to do a double take, the man sitting opposite himself had very untidy raven colored hair and vivid green eyes. It was like looking at an older version of himself only without the lightning shaped scar.

"I have something that might interest you Harry." The man said reaching inside his cloak and pulling out a rolled up piece of parchment.

Harry eyed the man suspiciously but glanced down at the parchment to see very familiar thin, slanted writing. Harry lunged forward to snatch the parchment; he unfurled it immediately only to find it was blank. Harry lifted his head to glance at the mysterious man who indicated the parchment now clutched in Harry's right hand. Upon returning his gaze to the parchment he saw Dumbledore's handwriting, which was now scrolling line by line vertically up the parchment. It appeared to be a letter addressed to him so Harry began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then I am surely deceased. Do not mourn for me Harry as I am now in hot pursuit of that flighty temptress, Adventure. However, I know that my being gone will have left a tremendous burden on your shoulders, for this I am truly and deeply sorry, and yet even with my passing, you must always remember that no matter what obstacle lay before you that there will always be someone to aid you if you simply ask for it._

_Now on to more pressing matters at this moment, the man across from you who undoubtably has boils on his backside from trying to read this letter prior to his delivering it_

(Harry glanced at the man who surely enough was squirming in his chair uncomfortably) _is someone who I trust completely. (_Harry had heard that one before.) _His name if he has probably been so rude as to not introduce himself is Cyric Melley . He was both a former colleague and student of mine. He has been away for the past decade working to continue some of Nicholas Flamel's brilliant work. Given certain events I've decided to entrust him with the enormous burden of furthering your magical education. Now knowing you as I do, I am assuming you have some queries as to why I have chosen Cyric, whom you have never met, as opposed to a qualified professor such as Professor McGonagal. I answer thus, I believe that he can learn as much from you as you can from him. Also his rashness and reckless abandon should to you seem very familiar. As they say birds of a feather...I expect your full cooperation on this matter and do try to show him a little more respect than the last person entrusted to tutor you due to my inability to do so myself._

_I am, yours most sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

The parchment was now devoid of any writing. It must have been enchanted so that only Harry himself would be able to read it. Harry looked up at Cyric who had now abandoned sitting all together and was clutching a candle bracket for dear life as the bus jerked with a loud BANG.

"Nice to meet you Cyric." said Harry, a smile playing across his face.

"Was I chastised for not introducing myself?" asked Cyric.

"Er, kind of." replied Harry.

"I swear he knew everything, that man. I was always being reprimanded by Albus to address him and the rest of the Hogwarts staff properly. Even in his final days he knew I'd yet to learn proper etiquette." said Cyric with a chuckle.

BANG

Glancing outside Harry noticed they were on an old country lane.

"I have the same problem." Said Harry.

"So are you ready to go?" Asked Cyric.

"Go where?" asked Harry, surprise etched all over his face.

"Ah, I guess Albus forgot to mention that I am to escort you to Hogwarts."

"For what?"

"Honestly Harry your guess is as good as my own." answered Cyric

"Listen it's 'ogwarts stop after next." yelled Stan as a tree jumped out of the way of the speeding purple bus.

Harry followed Cyric off the bus and they both traipsed past the gates and up to the great oak front doors in complete silence. Neither companion found a topic to speak on, each apparently lost in thought. Harry found it strange to be walking through Hogwarts without meeting a single soul, living or ghost Harry's thoughts were on the blank parchment that Dumbledore's final letter was on. It seemed that perhaps he knew his time was short. Was that the reason he filled me in on his suspicion of Voldemort using Horcruxes in an attempt at immortality? Did he suspect Snape of being a traitor? Sooner then he'd thought Harry found himself and Cyric before the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the heads office. Cyric reached out and patted the gargoyle upon its head just as Harry was going to start guessing random sweets to see which one was the password. The stone statue before them sprang to life revealing the spiraling staircase.

"I've been sent to the heads office quite a few times. It knows me by now." said Cyric in response to Harry's inquiring look.

They climbed the staircase, Cyric knocked on the door and entered with Harry on his heels. Harry was in the process of closing the door when the familiar voice of the Headmaster rang out "Good evening Harry."


	3. A Mentor's Requests

Harry turned so fast that he caught the heel of his trainer upon the bottom of his pant leg, resulting in his current position on the floor of the heads office.

"Good evening yourself Professor" came Harry's muffled voice.

Harry righted himself to face Dumbledore's portrait, in which it's occupant was keeping a straight face with a stupendous effort. However Harry noticed Cyric had made no such effort and was at the moment bent double clutching his sides.

"Harry I think it would be best if you came to sit in your usual chair in front of my desk. If only to help keep you off the floor." said Dumbledore smiling. "Cyric can you join us as well? "

Harry took a seat in front of the late headmaster's desk, joined on his left by Cyric. Harry found it odd as he looked upon the circular office that almost everything was still in it's proper place. The delicate silver instruments still stood upon their spindle-legged tables puffing smoke and whirring; all of the other portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses dozed away in their frames. Fawkes' perch however remained as vacant as it was on the night of Dumbledore's death. Seeing as this office now belonged to McGonagal Harry felt she would have either removed some of the objects or added some of her own.

"I will need complete silence for this and it would be appreciated if there were no interruptions." said the headmaster a very stern look upon his face.

" I have invited you here to hear my last Will and Testament. Normally someone other then the deceased would execute the proceedings; however in this case I believe the deceased, namely myself would be better suited for the job. As such it will be more or less myself making several requests of you both. Of which I have no doubts will be promptly taken care of without dispute or question. Cyric I see that you have become quite the capable alchemist in the absence of Nicholas and myself. You were one of my most accomplished pupils and the last student of mine to receive instruction from me after my acceptance of the post of headmaster. I have every faith that you can teach young Harry everything that I've taught you as well as that which I did not. I would also ask that for at least the upcoming year, for you to assume the role of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Your experience and skill would be invaluable to the students who choose to continue to attend here at Hogwarts. Upon leaving tonight you will be accompanied by Harry who will be placed under your guidance until he becomes of age. Harry I ask that you do exactly as Cyric instructs you. Until your birthday you will remain with him, once you are seventeen, Harry, all of your choices will be your own. However my advice to you will be that upon your coming of age you will then spend the remainder of your vacation at the Burrow. In these perilous times we should cherish everything we have and those we love. There is no better place to be for a young man such as you then with the Weasley's and Miss Granger. I would also advise you Harry to return here once Hogwarts reopens. Finish your tenure here and acquire enough N.E.W.T.s to continue your path towards becoming an auror. My final request to you Harry is that you take into your possession my Pensieve and the sword of Godric Gryffindor. I think that you will find uses for both of these items to accomplish the task that I have bequeathed to you." finished Dumbledore.

Harry had a million questions running through his head, yet he found himself unable to voice even one of them. He opened and closed his mouth several times all to no avail. As such it was Cyric who broke the silence.

"Excuse me Albus, I agreed to pick Harry up and bring him here to speak with you, but I did not agree to keep him with me for the entire summer. As to taking up the Defense against the Dark Arts post, I'm very sure McGonagal can find someone a lot more suited to teach."

In his golden frame the tiny Dumbledore drew his wand and conjured himself a chair. From his seat he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Young Harry here has a burden upon his shoulders that neither yourself nor I had ever experienced at his age. You know of course that Lord Voldemort murdered Harry's parents shortly after he murdered your own. What you do not know is that James and Lilly Potter were killed because of a prophecy involving Harry and Voldemort. Now whilst I cannot divulge the contents I can say that every so often the Daily Prophet has been known to accurately report the truth."

"Why though would you choose me?" interrupted Cyric.

"As I have already pointed out, you have been personally instructed by myself. Who better can further hone young Harry the way I would have. Nicholas, Perenelle and I kept a very close watch over your studies and activities while you Apprenticed. Your spell work and tactics were inventive and effective to say the least. I believe Harry will enjoy learning your style of dueling, not to mention that I've never met somebody who can grasp Defensive spells faster than young Mr. Potter. By the thirty-first of July he will undoubtedly be a worthy opponent for a wizard such as you. For the last seven years you have had very little contact with those that were close to you. I think you and Harry will come to be great friends. In fact he is scheduled to make an appearance at the wedding of one Bill Weasley. Harry will help you to regain some of the innocence you've lost and perhaps if given the chance you just might learn something from him. " answered Dumbledore.

"Now Harry you have been unusually quiet. I know my letter to you had already explained most of this, but surely you must have a few questions."

Harry who up until this point was staring at his trainers shifted his gaze back to the portrait, his hand gripped the fake locket tightly in his pocket.

"Sir how much of your memories do you have?" asked Harry

"Every one from my first trip to Diagon Alley to that night on the Astronomy tower." replied Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"Why? Why did you have to put a freezing charm on me? I could have stopped them. You didn't have to die." Harry said this last part in a barely audible whisper.

"Alas I cannot answer you tonight. " said Dumbledore.

"But-"

"When you are ready to hear my reasons then I shall indulge you, for now I shall ask that you be patient and try to put my death behind you. " said Dumbledore.

There was such finality in his tone that Harry did not press the matter. He instead chose another topic.

"Sir, what am I to do with your Pensieve and Gryffindor's sword?"

"Can you not think of anything?" asked Dumbledore as he rose from the chair in his portrait.

"Well the Pensieve is for my memories I suppose-"

"Do you believe I had the chance to remove my own memories from it?" asked Dumbledore.

"You're memories are still in there?" asked Harry both surprise and excitement showing on his face.

"Quite a few of them actually. I had suspected that we would have much less time then I had originally thought, so as a precaution I spent numerous hours depositing in it's depths memories I thought would be invaluable to you. Not the least of which would be some of my preparation for my own N.E.W.T.S. as well as the exams themselves. Miss Granger, I believe would be most affronted to learn that I would aid you in such a manner. However feel free to at least make an offer to share them with both her and Mr Weasley."

"And the Sword?" asked Harry half-concerned, his thoughts on what he might learn from viewing Dumbledore's past.

"Should you find yourself facing off against another of Voldemort's pets, I believe it would be quite the asset. " answered Dumbledore.

Harry felt as if there was more to it then he was being told. Though he doubted he would get the whole truth tonight.

"Harry I believe that is all for now; if you have need for my assistance, I will always be here."

"Thank you sir, for everything."

Harry rose from his seat, feeling both comforted and alone all at once. Cyric rose next to him; he was speaking to Dumbledore but Harry wasn't listening to what was being spoken. Instead Harry was trying to deal with all his conflicting emotions and thoughts. He felt angry at Dumbledore, much the same way he was angry at Sirius for leaving him alone again. Yet he wasn't alone though, he had Ron, he had Hermione. As long ah they stood by him he would never be alone. But what if standing by him meant their lives? Surely if he lost either of them he could never forgive himself. And what if he lost both of them? He knew neither would allow him to go by himself. If truth be told he couldn't hope to succeed without them. He needed their strength. For in their strength was his own. His ability to love. "The power the Dark Lord knows not." Even if by some magic they were able to find and destroy the Horcruxes without one of them perishing, he knew it would be foolish beyond measure to attempt to believe the three of them alone could even get to Voldemort much less kill him. It all seemed so impossible. He felt not for the first time the enormity of his task. If he failed Then all of the wizarding world would fall under the unending darkness that is Voldemort.

"It is time to leave Harry. " said Cyric, raising the hood of his cloak. He drew his wand and with a flick vanished both the Pensieve and Gryffindor's sword.

"Goodbye Albus. I'll miss you. " said Cyric as he opened the door leading back towards the circular staircase.

"Goodbye Professor."

Harry received a nod in response. Harry crossed the room, shut the door and joined Cyric at the bottom of the staircase.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"You'll see."


	4. Innocence Lost

1Harry followed Cyric through the corridors of Hogwarts. He found himself wondering where they were going and just what he might learn from somebody who was instructed by both Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. The idea just seemed so unbelievable. Today had started out with the simple idea of leaving the Dursley's forever and then heading to the Burrow. Somehow that plan got botched leaving Harry with two more House Elves then he had upon waking today and rather than taking the Knight Bus to the Burrow to visit his friends, he instead took it to Hogwarts to have a conversation with the portrait of his late headmaster who implored that he leave to learn from a mysterious former student of his.

"So, were you really tutored by Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry, trying to start some conversation.

"Yea. From third year on." replied Cyric evenly.

"What did he teach you ?" asked Harry

"Most of what I'll be teaching you this summer." said Cyric.

"So he taught you to be as cryptic as possible when somebody asks you a question?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"Amongst other things, yes." said Cyric with a smile tugging at his lips.

They had reached the staircase and proceeded downwards towards the entrance hall. Harry decided he would try another line of questions.

" Dumbledore mentioned to you that I am going to Bill Weasley's wedding, is that because you used to know him?" asked Harry, this time trying to get some insight on Cyric's past.

"Yea. We were in the same year at Hogwarts Bill and I. We met briefly on the Hogwarts Express, though we didn't speak much then. During the feast he got sorted into Gryffindor and I, Ravenclaw. The first day of class we both had Transfiguration together, we even sat next to each other. Halfway through McGonagall's class I noticed him reach into his pocket and pull out a dungbomb, you don't have to be a Ravenclaw to realize what he was going to do with it so I whipped my wand out of my robes and as soon as he tossed it under her desk I cast a bubblehead charm upon myself. Obviously she noticed the fact that it looked as if I was wearing a fish bowl upon my head. She queried as to why I had performed said charm. At this point the dungbomb had performed its desired effect. Which of course disrupted the class causing several of the students to gag and cover their mouths and noses. Bill might have gotten away with it had he not have been laughing so hard he began coughing causing him to bring his hands up to his face. The right one completely clean the left not so. We were both scolded and sent to filch's office as accomplices to the act despite my proclamation that I was indeed only preventing myself from having the dungbombs effect interrupt my astuteness during the lesson. We spent the entire detention talking to each other earning us two more detentions but laying the foundations for our friendship. During our first year we spent hours together, he brought out the troublemaker in me and I the student in him. We ended up having potions together during second year, it was the best times we ever had during school. Snape never liked us despite the fact we were the best in our year and as a direct result of his words and actions we never respected him despite his being a Hogwarts professor. We sabotaged his lessons by charming the blackboard; it would erratically change or misspell words and give the wrong measurements and directions. He knew it was our doing due to the fact that our potions were always perfect, but he was never able to prove it. We became increasingly close, towards the end of the year I spoke to him about what happened to my family and that I lived alone in my father's cottage. He immediately asked if I would accompany him to his families for the summer. At first I refused but he kept on about it until I agreed. The Burrow was one of my favorite places. The Weasleys are amazingly kind. I ended up spending every summer with them until my Sixth year when I joined Dumbledore at Nicholas' Lab which Coincidently is where I am about to take you."

"Take a hold of my arm." said Cyric

It was only then that Harry noticed that they had long since left Hogwarts and it's grounds behind them and were presently standing outside the Three Broomsticks. Feeling a mixture of excitement and hesitation Harry took hold of Cyric's arm and felt it twist away from him, next came the darkness and horrible squeezing sensation he'd come to associate with apparition. He opened his eyes, gulped in a large lungful of air and noticed they were atop of a huge hill surrounded on all sides by even larger hills. Far below them were a large lake and a village.

"Welcome Harry, we are standing atop Ben Lee, to the north are the Trotternish Mountains and to the south are the Cuillins. This is Portree, a small village in Skye, Scotland. We are only about one hundred or so miles from Hogsmeade actually. That is Loch Sligachan down there, quite possibly the freshest most relaxing place to swim in the entire British Isles. If you can see that peninsula down off the southern side of the Harbor, I believe the muggle refer to it as 'the lump', just so happens to be the Quidditch pitch for my favorite team Pride of Portree. If you progress enough we should be able to squeeze in a game or two." Said Cyric pointing out the area to Harry.

"Now while this place is fantastic I thought we were headed to Flamel's lab." Said Harry.

"We're already here. Hang on a moment I was letting you get a visual in case you need to apperate here." Said Cyric.

Cyric raised both arms and then opened them wide in an arc.

"Ostendo sum vestri super illud ques scientia est vox" said Cyric speaking in a language Harry couldn't make out. A faint yellow glow seemed to spring off of his hands and transfer onto what appeared to Harry to be a large stone archway. Slowly as if it was growing inch-by-inch two high towers appeared and then spread stone over the archway creating a passage connecting the two. On and on it went till what looked like a small castle stood upon Ben Lee along with Harry and Cyric.

"Well why don't you come in?" asked Cyric politely.

Once they got inside Harry could tell that over his extensive lifetime Nicholas Flamel had amassed quite a fortune. Adorning the walls were both portraits and extremely lavish tapestries. All along the entry way were various busts all perched upon pedestals of the whitest marble Harry had ever seen. The doors to the various rooms were made of the smoothest dark wood that money could buy. They reached the end of the hallway and Cyric pushed open the double doors to reveal a large dining area, not quite as large as they great hall yet much larger then he entire of privet drive.

"This is where I'll be training you most of the time but first I think I'll get you fed. Why not have a seat?" said Cyric.

With a wave of his wand a very comfortable high backed chair appeared. Harry sat down and the chair slid into position against the large table. Another wave and a full place setting appeared right in front of him. A flagon of pumpkin juice popped up seemingly out of nowhere and as Cyric sat down across from Harry the food appeared. Steak pie, roasted potatoes, carrots, and sliced bread. It was delicious almost as good as Mrs. Weasley's. Harry had three helpings before he was full. Cyric drew his wand and vanished the food and assorted china.

"In order for us to make significant progress over the next six weeks we'll be starting every day the same way. At five every morning breakfast will appear on this very table, however it will only be here till six. Promptly at six as the table clears I will enter and we will begin with physical training straight through till nine. The next three hours will be spent in the library. I have read every book you can find in this place, as such I believe I can teach you anything from them ….at least the practical side, the theory I expect you to have a handle on prior to leaving the library and returning here from lunch. So from one till seven thirty we will go over as much as possible before dinner. Once you are finished the night is yours, I would suggest that you use it to write to the weasleys as well as any other friends you have. If you'd like some fantastic reading material I've left Nicholas', Albus', and my own personal journals which contain some incredible spells each have come up with on our own, as well as some insight on our thoughts. Any Questions?" finished Cyric.

" Well I've heard it mentioned twice today and was wondering if you'll tell me about what Voldemort did to your parents." Said Harry quite timidly. Cyric leaned back in his chair drew a deep breath before speaking.

" It was the summer of 81' and I had just turned ten. Voldemort was at the height of his power. My dad was Bartemius Crouch's assistant and as such I rarely saw him. So the evening that it happened was a rare one. My father had been showing me spells for several years already and I was quite capable since the wand I was using wasn't mine. We were wrapping up a lesson on Banishing charms when my six year old sister came in saying she had seen somebody on the inside of our front gate. This should have been impossible do to the security measures that my father had put in place around our property. My father quickly realized the possible danger and cast several quick charms rendering my sister immobilized and silent. He put her in a chest that he kept in his study and disillusioned her. He told me to run and get my mum, that he would take a look outside. I had just reached the door when it was blown apart, sending me sailing into and then over my father's desk. As I lay on the floor gasping for air, I heard a brief struggle; muffled spells and I watched my father's wand land less than a foot away from where I lay. I was still disoriented but I could hear them asking my dad what the aurors knew and what they were doing to combat the death eaters. I heard one say that he wanted names and posts so that they could hunt them. My father refused, it was the first time I heard him scream. They repeatedly hit him with the Cruciatus. I heard Voldemort speak for the first time.

"Perhaps we can loosen your tongue yet."

It was then that I heard my mother sob. "Crucio." She screams. My father begs them to stop. I reach out for my father's wand I can see my father on his knees defenseless. Three death eaters are gathered around him, wands pointed at him from all sides. To the left on the floor was my mother, the Cruciatus lifted but her body still spasmed. Her face was swollen and bloody, her robes torn. Standing above her was Voldemort. He was terrifying beyond anything I'd ever imagined. I admit I lost any bravery I had, so I retreated back behind the desk clutching my father's wand to my chest, hoping that the aurors would get here soon. They never came. The Cruciatus was cast till my mother could scream no longer.

"You obviously do not care for this women enough to save her life. Fine Dolohov, Rosier find any children he has." Said Voldemort.

Once more my father's screams echoed in the room. A female voice laughed when my mum croaked out a pitiful "Please no." She then hit my father one last time with the Cruciatus. She seemed to sing as she cast the curse. Voldemort using legilimancy broke into my father's mind until he found out what they came to find out.

"See, was it worth it? All the struggle, all the suffering you've caused yourself and your wife. It was all for naught. The aurors will be killed as will Dumbledore's little order and finally the ministry will fall. Do not feel as if you will need forgiveness for your failure to protect those people. Forgiveness cannot be given to those that are dead. Avada Kedavra." Spat Voldemort.

My eyes widened in shock, I felt numb, my father, the man who taught me all I knew was gone in a flash of green light. I felt a hatred rise in me that I had never known before. My body felt as if it were on fire due to the magic building inside me. As I leapt to my feet the picture frames on the desk and mantle shattered, the bookcases were destroyed spilling their contents on the floor, the fire rose and washed a ball of fire into the room.

It was enough to let me get off two stunners dropping both death eaters next to my father's body. I caught sight of those pitiless red eyes with slits for pupils as they widened, whether it was out of shock or anger I'll never know. Wand raised I bellowed "Avada Ke…" it seemed as if thousands of knives were repeatedly cutting into my flesh. It was that women, I had been hit by the Cruciatus before I could see if I could even successfully cast the killing curse. I'm not sure how long I was held under but it seemed like hours. My mother who was barely conscious at this point heard my screams and reached out towards me until one of the death eaters kicked her in her side. A low moan escaped her lips as I watched her recoil into the fetus position looking utterly defeated and perhaps more vulnerable than anyone I'd ever seen before. Something made me stand up laughing in his face. Maybe it was the dawning realization that I was going to die anyway, but I wouldn't die looking like my mother. I would defy him, just as my father had. The next Crucio came from him, it was so much more intense than the woman's was. I understood why he was so feared; I couldn't wait for it to be over, to die, so that all the pain was gone.

"You had better kill me. Ava…" I spat rising again.

I was sent crashing into the stone wall, my head smacked against the floor as I fell. The room was spinning, spots danced before my eyes, maniacal laughter rang out from every direction at once. I felt something white-hot strike my back once, twice, three times, I screamed. I felt sticky on my back. I knew I was bleeding profusely and I wasn't going to make it. The blood was seeping down to my waist and around my sides. It was mere moments before I was too weak to even move. My eyes blurred, then darkness.

I woke up just about a week later lying face down in a bed at St. Mungos. I couldn't feel anything at all due to a charm the healers had placed on me to ensure I didn't move. I tried to speak but my tongue was dry and swollen, so it came out much like a gurgle. I felt a hand grasp mine. A soft feminine voice quietly called my name. I smiled but fell back to sleep. This time there was no peaceful darkness, no empty nothingness, I dreamt. Over and over again the images played in my subconscious; my fathers lifeless stare, my mothers pitiful submission. Voldemorts face. I awoke the next day, this time lying on my back in a great deal of pain. The room was dark; the sun had not yet risen. To the left of my bed was a leather chair enlarged almost to the size of a day bed, and resting upon it was my little sister Raeilyn. My back spasmed, the pain was too intense, I screamed and like most children I cried, calling out for my mother. My sister had awoken, climbed into my bed placing a hand upon my forehead and telling me "shh. It's okay. I know it hurts but I need you to be brave. I need you to be strong Cyric. Please." I stopped immediately not because the pain subsided any, nor because her words soothed me in any way. It was the realization that at the ages of ten and six we were forced to leave our childhoods behind us. We grew up as much as one can overnight. I spoke to several people over the next day I had found out from my sister that she spent four hours in that chest without making a sound after my father's charms had lost their effect after he died. She heard what they did to me and then they raped and killed my mom. I had inherited my parents' cottage and all their belongings and could stay there and go to Hogwarts…however my sister had to go to France to stay with relatives on my mother's side of the family. I would go and visit with them during the last week of summer every year until she graduated from Beauxbatons. I'll forever remember that night as when Voldemort murdered my parents but even more so it was the night our innocence was lost forever.


	5. Lessons In The House Of Flamel

A/N: I Do Not Own Harry Potter And He Doesn't Own Me.

It was 4:30 in the afternoon. If Harry remembered correctly it was July 11th already. They had been at it for four weeks now, four torturous weeks now that had seen Harry doing everything while under a charm that made his body four times as heavy as his regular weight. His muscles ached and burned constantly. It was during breakfast the second day that Harry was here when Cyric cast the charm. Everything became incredibly difficult to accomplish. Harry struggled with everything from rising from his chair to dueling Cyric, which coincidently was where he could be seen now, on all fours and panting like a dog.

" I need more than what you're giving Harry. I know Albus would be disappointed if this was all the effort you were putting forth." Said Cyric advancing slowly to where Harry was.

It was these practical exercises that were the most difficult. Harry could tell that last comment was an attempt to goad him into doing something stupid.

" Come on now Harry if I was Voldemort and your friends were here I would have killed at least one of them by now if only out of sheer boredom." Said Cyric raising his wand.

Harry felt the spell catch him in the chest effectively lifting him off the floor and pinning him to the wall. He couldn't move at all yet he wasn't immobilized. His body had simply given up on him. His head hung limp, his eyes blurry even though his glasses still rested upon the bridge of his nose. Another spell hit him though he could not feel its effects.

His scar was searing, he could feel Voldemorts hatred flowing into him through their shared connection. It was then that Harry realized Cyric was no longer in front of him; instead Harry could see more that a dozen black robed figures standing behind Voldemort himself. All but one were wearing white masks. It was over. He had failed his task before he even began. Voldemort raised his wand.

"Crucio." Hissed Voldemort almost softly. Harry screamed as he felt hot knives pierce his flesh in a thousand places all at once. How? He was in a secure place. Nobody knew where he was. Not even Ron and Hermione knew, he had written them but had not told them where he was. Hell, the only person who could open the entrance was….

"Stop. You said you wouldn't make him suffer." Said the unmasked Death Eater stepping forward. Both the Cruciatus and Cyric's curse had lifted causing Harry to slump to the floor.

"We had a deal. I give you Harry and you give me my sister. I want her here now than you take care of Harry with the killing curse only and hope our paths never cross again." Said Cyric drawing his wand. " I'm sorry Harry."

Voldemort turned to the nearest Death Eater. " Bring them all here." The Death Eater bowed, turned on the spot and disapperated from the room. Voldemort turned back to Cyric. " If you would like your dear sister returned to you _unharmed_ then you will release your wand." Threatened Voldemort putting a careful emphasis on the word unharmed.

" That wasn't the d…"

" You will do as I say!" Roared Voldemort cutting Cyric off mid sentence.

Harry's arm hair stood on end. His scar burned and his body became rigid. It was a very similar feeling as when Dumbledore appeared at the Department of Mysteries. Although for the first time Harry could feel Voldemort's commanding magical aura, it was his murderous intent that overwhelmed him with a sense of fear. He heard a clatter of wood on the stone floor; which Harry assumed was Cyric's wand. Harry forced himself to sit up and gaze upon the scene before him.

" Incarcerous." Spat Voldemort. Thick ropes shot from the tip of his wand coiling around his body like a snake and finally knotting themselves on their own accord. It seemed Voldemort had all but forgotten Harry still had his wand.

" Even if your sister remains unharmed, the same will not however be true for yourself after your little display of insolence." Said Voldemort and with a flick of his wand Cyric was on his knees. Almost simultaneously six figures entered through the now wide open doors the rear three were clearly Death Eaters in full regalia. The front three however were being marched in, arms bound behind them and hoods covering their faces. All three were forced to kneel in a line beside Cyric. Harry had a horrible feeling about this. The first hood was pulled off revealing a long mane of fiery red hair, which for one heart-stopping moment Harry thought belonged to Ginny, until he saw her face. Her skin complexion was fairer then Ginny's and her eyes were a pale blue.

" Now we begin." Hissed Voldemort casting the Cruciatus. Cyric's body began convulsing; behind the pain in his face his hatred of Voldemort was clearly visible in his eyes. A single tear ran down the face of Raielyn.

" Please my lord, let me make his sister scream." asked a woman to the right of Voldemort. Voldemort lifted the curse.

" Bella, it is not proper to spoil the main course with such an unsatisfying appetizer. Instead I believe you would much rather enjoy showing our guest of honor what we have in store for him." Said Voldemort gesturing towards Harry. " It is after all his going away party."

Voldemort nodded towards the two Death Eaters still behind the kneeling figures; they immediately stepped forward removing the hoods off of both revealing a wizard and witch. The wizard had red hair and freckles. He was wearing an expression much like that of a scared child. The witch had a tangle of brown bushy hair that was even messier than it normally was. Her cheeks were red and swollen, tears streaked down towards her chin when she caught sight of Harry. Up until this point Harry was prepared to accept his imminent fate knowing he was failing Dumbledore as well as the entire wizarding world. But seeing Ron and Hermione exposed and defenseless made him realize he had to at least attempt to put a stop to this.

" Leave them alone!" shouted Harry. " It's me that you want anyway."

" Yes that may be true, however I've heard from Bella and Severus that you get quite a temper when someone close to you dies. They say you even use the unforgivables. I'd like to see it for myself " said Voldemort.

" Crucio." Whispered Bellatrix catching Cyric yet again with the Cruciatus as he was dragging himself towards his sister. His screams filled the room.

Voldemort raised his wand and in a single sweeping removed the silencing charm that must have been placed upon the captives because Hermione's sobs were now clearly audible as the only sound after the echoes of Cyric's screams died away.

" Bella, start with the boy." Hissed Voldemort.

Bellatrix strode forward coming to a stop directly in front of Ron. She removed her mask and wore a maniacal smile upon her visage. Raising her wand and licking her lips she cast the Cruciatus. Ron had never screamed so much in his life. His saliva caught in his throat choking him as he thrashed about in pain. Harry realized he had already held Ron under the curse for more than a minute. Mustering all of his strength Harry forced himself to stand.

"Stop!" bellowed Harry promptly redirecting the attention back towards him, and causing Bellatrix to relinquish the Curse.

" You're absolutely right Harry I mustn't only play with him. Crucio." Said Bellatrix this time casting the curse on Hermione who opened her mouth to scream but could barely be heard. Apparently she must have been hoarse from crying. Her body shook violently. She snapped backwards and her head caught the stone floor knocking her unconscious. This sufficiently ended her reaction to the curse, which Bellatrix then lifted. The animosity Harry felt for that woman was unparalleled. His fist was clenched tightly around his wand, creating a flurry of fiery red sparks that were shooting from the tip of his wand.

" Well back to the other one for now I guess." Said Bellarix once again raising her wand.

Before she was able to cast the curse again Harry had raised his own wand and pointing it straight at her chest shot of a stunner. Countering with a shield charm Bellatrix was able to deflect the powerful jet of red light, which bounced harmlessly off the floor in front of her. That brief instant was all that Harry had needed; he was behind her already. Harry raised his wand and mustering all the hatred he could, wanting down to his core to watch this woman suffer, cast the Cruciatus. It caught her in the small of her back, sending her sprawling face first to the floor. Looking down on her Harry was truly enjoying it as she twitched uncontrollably due to the fact her nerve endings were being hit by wave after wave of pain. Harry held her until thoughts of what Dumbledore might think of Harry if he was alive to see this. Harry had a brief mental image of Dumbledore, which was interrupted by a jet of green light, Snape sneering down at him. His trace was broken due to the fact that his wand was vibrating fiercely, much as it had during his duel with Voldemort in the Graveyard in Little Hangleton. Bellatrix was now trembling, sprawled out on the floor. Her mouth was open, drool pooling around her. Her eyes had a glazed-over look to them. Her breath came in short ragged gasps. Harry released the curse, breathing heavily himself. He felt both satisfied and disgusted at once. This was the woman who had committed so many atrocities over her lifetime. She tortured countless people including the Longbottoms who have no memory of their son due to her. She murdered countless others including Sirius. Now she had even attacked his best friends. Harry knew exactly what he must do; pointing his wand at her lower back he suddenly brought it upwards in a vicious slashing motion. " Sectumsempra!"

Her back arched and she screamed as the spell ripped through her robes and flesh, causing blood to splatter. Droplets fell on and around her body. Her wand, which up until now had been clenched firmly in her hand fell to the floor as her grip on it loosened. Harry quickly kicked it aside roughly in the direction of where Hermione lie.

" My lord, p…please…help me." Croaked Bellatrix between breaths. Harry was expecting an attack and so he hesitated.

" My lord,…I am…your…most loyal…servant…please" begged Bellatrix. She had dragged herself several paces away from Harry now.

" You were nothing but a pawn Bella. You were used for your gold, for my pleasure and to achieve certain goals. You were nothing but a tool which, has apparently outlived Its' usefulness." spat Voldemort. " Do not for a moment think otherwise." He finished as he withdrew from her.

" Accio Bellatrix." Said Harry pointing his wand towards her, causing her to fly across the room back to him. She landed with a thud at Harry's feet. Harry looked upon her limp form; she had begun to pale due to the blood loss from her wound. Harry smiled, raised his wand and mustering all his powers of concentration, he thought _Levicorpus _while giving his wand an upward flick. There was a flash of light and Bellatrix was now suspended upside-down in mid air directly in front of Harry. Her robes had now fallen down covering her face.

" Diffindo." Said Harry several times slashing his wand back and forth tearing at her robes until they severed completely in pieces falling to the Floor amongst the puddle of blood that was dripping steadily off of her back.Now covered only by her undergarments, she was completely still her arms drooping towards the floor she was barely conscious. Harry slapped her across her face as hard as he could.

" I want the satisfaction of looking into your eyes as you die. I want you to have the same look of shock as Sirius did when you took him from me." Said Harry clasping his hands around her throat and tightening his grip as much as possible. She attempted to struggle,

yet could do little more the scratch her nails on the back of his hands. Her eyes began to get bloodshot her pale face and lips were now blue. Harry felt her pulse slowing; gritting his teeth he applied even more pressure

" n'cissa." Choked Bellatrix pleading to her sister to help her from somewhere within the dozen or so Death Eaters just watching her die. Help never came, her heart stopped beating and her arms were now swaying limply beside her head. Harry released his grip and he picked his wand up off the floor. He pointed his wand at the floating form causing it to rise straight up until her foot hit the ceiling fifteen feet above them. Harry thought _Liberacorpus _with all his mightBellatrix's body was sent crashing to the floor her head splitting open spraying a mixture of blood and brain tissue across the stone floor and Harry's trainers. He knew he had killed her by strangulation but felt he ought to be sure.

Laughter rang out echoing throughout the large room. It was a cold, high mirthless laugh. It was the laugh that Harry had first heard while tied to a headstone. It was the laughter of Lord Voldemort.

" Ah Harry, finally you've shown the potential I saw in you sixteen years ago. We're very similar you and I.

" I'm nothing like you!" interrupted Harry, his wand raised and pointed directly at Voldemort

" Is that so? You just killed for the sake of revenge. Tell me does that not sound like something I've done countless times in the past. You successfully cast the Cruciatus, which alone proves you actually wanted to watch her suffer at your hands. Yet rather than finish Bella with the killing curse you strangled her with your bare hands. Just look at the mess you made of her." Said Voldemort.

It was true, he had made one hell of a mess. Bellatrix's once pretty face was now covered in blood, her left eye socket smashed inwards. A permanent look of horror plastered on her visage was clearly visible despite all the damage. The pool of blood that had escaped out of her head had leaked into the spaces between the stones that the floor was made of.

Hermione was stirring in the corner next to the others who were all kneeling they too were splattered with the blood of the late Mrs. Lestrange. She sat upright even though her hands were still bound behind her. Her face was warm and sticky though she couldn't remember why. Turning to her left she caught sight of Ron, who was speckled with droplets of blood. He looked terrified, it was then she remembered what had happened and her heart sank as she realized that this must be Harry's blood.**_ She was covered in Harry's blood._** Hermione screamed like a Banshee.

Harry turned to see Hermione eyes shut screaming as if she was being tortured but she started to fade away as did Ron, turning back to Voldemort he noticed the Death Eaters were gone and a panic hit him as he realized they must've taken his friends away again. Harry tried to move but found out he couldn't. His eyes slowly slid out of focus as Voldemort vanished. He realized he was back to being pinned to the wall. His body felt terribly heavy again, he could barely make out a lone figure before him. It was Cyric. Cyric was down on one knee his wand pointed towards Harry. Cyric lowered his wand and Harry slumped down to the floor for the second time from his position on the wall.

What in the name of Merlin was going on?

ATTN: Please review.


	6. A Few New Scars

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter and he doesn't own me.

Harry tried to lift himself into a sitting position, but his arms would barely move. Every muscle in his upper body burned. He didn't understand what just happened. They didn't disapperate nor did they use portkeys. How else did they all vanish as if they slowly evaporated? Almost as important is why Voldemort would suddenly leave? What happened to all the blood? Not only did the blood on the floor disappear with Bellatrix's body, but the splatter that had speckled Harry was gone as well. His only clue was kneeling before him clutching his chest and gasping for air.

Trying as hard as possible to dull out the pain, Harry slowly rose to his feet and advanced on Cyric. Training his wand on Cyric, Harry shouted "EXPELLIARMUS", causing Cyric's wand to fly out of his hand and into Harry's outstretched palm.

"Where did he take them?" shouted Harry.

"Calm down Harry, it's not what you think." Said Cyric, raising his hands.

"It's not what I think? You sold me out to Voldemort; you're a traitor." Spat Harry his face contorting with anger.

"No Harry I did not. I simply taught you a lesson. If you give me a chance I can explain everything. I promise your friends are home with their families completely safe. Just lower your wand and let me catch my breath." Said Cyric.

"Why should I?" asked Harry

"Because Harry, things are not always as they appear." Said Cyric rising to his feet. "In fact it was all an illusion created by a spell of my own invention. The spell works much like a combination of Legilimency and the Imperious Curse. It gives me control of your thoughts and senses as well as access to your memories. This allows me to trick your conscious mind into believing what is being inputted into your mind is truly happening. Using memories of your encounters with the Death Eaters and your friends I was able to make the illusions act accordingly.

After Bellatrix attacked your friend Ron however, all I was able to do was retain the illusion. Every thought and action was your mind reacting to what I made you think was happening. I am very proud of the outcome. Bellatrix deserves everything you gave her and more. I told you the second day that you should treat this training as if it were life or death, to act as if I were an enemy. You were until today failing dismally at this, and so I used this spell to give you a push in the right direction. At this point I'm fully confident that you can successfully cast the Cruciatus. As such, starting tomorrow I will be testing your proficiency in the use of the Unforgivables. In reward for the amazing display of your ability you can have the rest of the day off. I suggest you write your friends and read my journal if you still do not believe what I'm telling you. By the way I'll be expecting my wand back at dinner; see you then." Said Cyric turning on the spot and disapperating.

"Wait-" shouted Harry taking a step forward, but Cyric was already gone.

Harry was standing in the large dining room contemplating what Cyric had just told him. On one hand it explained a lot, and yet on the other hand it raised even more questions, leaving Harry quite confused on what his next action should be. If he were to get to the bottom of this he would have to start as Cyric suggested, by writing his friends and researching Cyric's personal journal for evidence of the spell that had supposedly been used. So Harry went off towards his room so he could write to both Ron and Hermione.

Harry climbed up the stairs, each step a task in itself. He opened his door crossed the room and collapsed onto his bed. He lied there for several minutes sweat dripping from his forehead onto his pillow. He noticed Hedwig's perch was empty, which he just assumed she simply hadn't returned from the letter he sent Hermione the previous evening. So he just stared up at the ceiling wondering if he should start on the letters anyway or read the journal. His legs were cramping up and his head still pounding, Harry closed his eyes trying desperately to drown out the pain. All of a sudden something whacked him across the face. A high-pitched twittering could be heard and sure enough as Harry opened his eyes a tiny owl was circling overhead.

Harry sat up and extended his arm, Pig landed upon it. Harry untied the letter from Pig's leg and unfurled it. He immediately recognized the untidy scrawl belonging to his best friend Ronald Weasley.

_Harry,_

_How are you? I bet you've learned loads from this Cyric fellow. He used to spend the summers here when I was younger though I don't remember him much. I asked Bill about him and he says he's a great guy and a lot of fun. We're at Grimauld Place now. Charlie has come back from Romania, though he was mostly unsuccessful in bringing in foreign wizards. He says they don't feel as if they need to be involved seeing as You-know-who never caused problems there during the first war. Fred and George have been inducted into the Order. Mad-eye is in charge now. Mom has been on another cleaning binge, but with Dobby and Winky here she can't find much to do. Other than that it's been pretty boring around here. I can't wait to see Hermione and you again. _

Ron 

There was no way Ron could've been taken from Grimauld Place seeing as no Death Eater, not even Voldemort himself could enter. _I guess Cyric really was telling the Truth_.

Pig was at the moment drinking from Hedwig's water. Harry stood up, walked over to him and gave him an owl treat. The tiny owl then tore off out the window. Harry stood arms crossed on the windowsill watching the tiny owl become a speck upon the Horizon. He looked out and for miles he could see the rolling green of the Trotternish Mountains. The sky above them was a pale blue save for several fluffy white clouds scattered throughout it. _I wish I could get on my broom and fly around. _

With a heavy sigh Harry tore himself from his wistful thoughts, grabbed Cyric's journal and started to read.

Harry glanced at the clock. It read six twenty-three. He leapt from his bed and headed for the dining area. Harry had more than just a few Questions for Cyric. He rounded the corner and walked into the dining room. The table had since been returned and was presently laden with food. Upon Harry's arrival Cyric rose from his chair and gestured for Harry to take a seat. Harry tossed Cyric's wand back to its rightful owner who then pocketed it before sitting back down himself.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Cyric cut him off.

"I know you have some questions and I assure you I will answer them, first however we have both reached our limits today. After we have both had our fill my mind is yours for the picking so to speak." Said Cyric pilling some potatoes onto his plate.

Harry took two bits of chicken and an ear of white corn and began to eat in earnest. As soon as Cyric's plate disappeared Harry decided he had had his fill. Instantly his plate and all of the food disappeared, leaving the table bare and spotless.

"Fire away Harry." Said Cyric slouching down in his chair.

"Why did you get so exhausted after using the _Temperious _spell?" asked Harry.

"Ah, I see you did read my journal then." Said Cyric.

"Front to back." Said Harry.

"I guess you didn't understand it then. The wand movements described to be able to actually perform it is actually alchemic transmutation created from our magic. Now what this does is essentially amalgamate our minds, which allows the caster to overcome such tiresome obstacles such as Occlumency. The side effect of this being someone with extremely strong willpower or astonishing intellect could potentially break through the control aspect of this spell. This is precisely what happened. Now the amount of magical power needed to maintain this spell increases dramatically the longer it is put into use. Your thoughts became so fixated on killing Bellatrix that I lost control of your mind, allowing you to do as you pleased. Without control of your mind I could not break the spell. Eventually I would have drained all of my magic. I used the image of your friend Hermione to redirect your attention and fully unite our minds once more. If I had not broken the spell before I passed out from the exertion I could've died and you would have become catatonic. That moment frozen forever in your mind." Said Cyric.

"Okay, why did you use such a dangerous spell?" Harry asked.

"To make you realize that this isn't some game Harry."

"I-"

"Kindly do not interrupt me." Said Cyric politely. "I felt that you weren't ready to do what must be done. Defense against the Dark arts will not be nearly enough to protect you. Now that I know the contents of the prophecy I see how right I was. This is why tomorrow I will be teaching you how to kill." Said Cyric his face expressionless.

"Wait. How do you know what the prophecy says? And the only person that needs to die at my hands is Voldemort." Said Harry.

"True Harry, Voldemort is the only one who _needs_ to die at your hands but he will not be the only one who does." Said Cyric emphasizing the word needs.

"As I said before it was entirely you who decided to kill Bellatrix and quit brutally I might add. To take a life in battle is not an act of evil Harry, it is not murder when you kill for a noble cause. Always remember that an incapacitated enemy is not out of the fight so long as others are with him. As to how I have come into the knowledge of the prophecy, I told you before the _Temperious _spell gives me access to your thoughts and memories." Explained Cyric.

It was true Harry wanted her dead. He enjoyed watching her writhe in pain. He almost laughed as she began to beg for help.

"But it wasn't real, I didn't really kill her." Said Harry quite lamely.

" No. But you yourself believed it actually did happen, even after the spell was lifted."

Harry began to see the logic in this. If he truly wanted to put an end to Voldemort and his Death Eaters he might actually need to kill a few of them. He would have to fight the proverbial fire with fire.

"Since you know what I need to do I have a request for you." Said Harry. "I came across a particular ritual that you found. I want you to perform it on me."

"It's too dangerous Harry. Ancient magic was unperfected and unsafe." Said Cyric sitting up now.

"Look you performed it on yourself right? How dangerous could it be?" asked Harry.

"I spent a week in a coma with no medical treatment. I could've ended up mentally incapacitated or worse." Said Cyric rising from his chair now.

Harry stood up as well. "Either you can perform it for me or I'll just attempt it on my own. At least this way you'll be able to do it right." Said Harry

"Please Harry I know it seems like a shortcut but the reward isn't worth the risk." Begged Cyric.

"I need to gain a vast amount of magical knowledge in a short amount of time, can you think of a better way?" asked Harry.

"Although you will have full knowledge of the theory it still takes time to master the practical applications. So really there's very little benefit from It." said Cyric hoping to dissuade Harry from making a mistake he might possibly regret.

"There is no talking me out of this Cyric, I've already weighed the pros and cons. I'm going to do it with or without your help." Said Harry

"And there's nothing I can say or do to stop you? Asked Cyric.

"Nope."

"Well fine we'll do it tonight then, bring everything you need here by eleven. It'll only take me an hour to accommodate for your choices." Said Cyric. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." And with that Cyric crossed the room and exited leaving Harry to his own devices.

It was a full moon outside as Harry dragged a trunk full of his possessions down the staircase towards the dining room. It was already ten to eleven as Harry entered. All about the room were candles floating illuminating the room with an eerie glow. Cyric stood near the middle tracing his wand upon the floor creating what looked like a transfiguration diagram. Harry joined him and placed the trunk down on the floor and kneeled down beside it to flick open the lock. Slowly he began to lift the contents from its innards. Harry had just reached in to pull out a third stack of books when suddenly all of the trunks contents floated into the air and joined the pile of books on the floor.

"Are you or are you not a wizard Harry?" asked Cyric shaking his head and turning back towards setting up for the ritual.

Harry sat on the trunk trying as hard as he could to prepare himself for what was to come. He knew it was going to be excruciatingly painful of course but he also had to accomplish a task he'd yet to be successful at. Harry needed to clear his mind he needed to quell all his thoughts and emotions. If he didn't, this might just kill him. For the better part of an hour Harry sat there, eyes closed and completely still, pushing thoughts of why he was doing this and what might happen if it goes wrong out of his mind.

"We can begin as soon as you finish sorting yourself." Said Cyric.

Harry opened his eyes and saw the items he had chosen were dispersed throughout the room. Starting outward from the largest transmutation symbol were branching arms with similar circular symbols underneath the various objects Harry had chosen.

"Okay first remove your shirt and kneel upon the center of this symbol," said Cyric indicating towards the largest and only unoccupied one.

Harry removed the t-shirt he was wearing, folded it up and placed it on the trunk. Harry also put his glasses and wand on top of his shirt, then walked over to where he was supposed to be and placed both knees upon the center of the symbol. Cyric placed his wand on the base of Harry's neck, which suddenly burned fiercely and just as quickly felt as if it had been frozen as well.

"Okay, we can begin as soon as your mind is clear. When you are ready just nod your head and I will perform the incantation." Said Cyric stepping back from Harry.

It took Harry nearly five minutes until he felt confident that he had done as much as he could and nodded his head once indicating that he was ready.

"ANIMUS SENTENTIA VOX DICTUM REDIMIO UMQUAM IS VAS!" bellowed Cyric.

Immediately the outermost symbols began to glow a vivid shade of purple causing the massive tomes upon them to spring open the pages flipping on their own accord and leaving the pages devoid of all writing and illustration. Then the four innermost symbols activated glowing a dark scarlet the three journals Harry had been given were also flipping pages and wiping themselves clean. The contents of Dumbledore's pensieve began to swirl around as if they were being flushed. The glow from the many symbols began to slowly spread down the branching arms of the very symbol Harry now kneeled upon. Harry felt the heat emanating from them just as he was lifted off the floor. His body stiffened and he felt a sharp pain in his chest as if something was ripping at his insides. Harry screamed the pain was too intense, it was like nothing he had ever experienced before he knew that something had gone wrong and he knew he was dying. Visions of those he loved crossed his mind He saw his parents standing with Sirius and Dumbledore waving at him from one side of a small bridge. He turned around and saw the Weasleys and Hermione on the other side of it beckoning him towards them. And then darkness obscured the vision flashes of words and memories belonging to another man penetrated the darkness in intervals. The last thing Harry saw before passing out was a pair of scarlet eyes with slits for pupils.

Cyric watched as Harry's screams died away and his body bent slightly backwards, his head lolling around as if it were barely attached. Then it happened, the sealing was completing itself as a lightning-bolt shaped Cut appeared at the base of Harry's neck and spread off in vine-like branches across his shoulders and down his arms all the way until his wrist. The bright purple glow faded from the room, as did the scarlet leaving only the flickering candles to illuminate the room once more. Harry's body crashed to the floor his eyes wide open and destitute of their pupils. He was still breathing. Cyric took this as a good sign, he bent down and scooped up Harry's limp form and carried him up to his room where he placed Harry upon his bed closed his eyes and with a flick of his wand conjured a comfy looking recliner and took his spot next to Harry's bed hoping that everything would turn out alright.

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Nightmares And The Darkness Within

A/n: I don't own Harry Potter and he doesn't own me.

Feeling like he was ten again and Dudley was trying to flush his head down the toilet, Harry slowly began to get his bearings back. He could feel the light stinging his eyes. His ears filled with an unidentifiable buzzing sound. At the very least he had survived the bonding ritual and so he figured now would be as good a time as any to assess the damage he may have caused himself. His fingers responded, as did his toes; _A good sign_. He tried to open his eyes to no avail; his eyelids were crusted over, much like a Conjunctivitis Curse. After some scratching he was able to pry his eyelids apart enough to see his surroundings. He lie in his bed, his arms and neck covered in bandages, his glasses and wand were placed on the small table beside his bed. He instinctively reached for his glasses and put them on._ Much better_. On the opposite side Cyric sat asleep in a comfortable looking chair. Not wanting to risk moving too much Harry decided he best wake the sleeping man.

"Cyric." Said Harry sitting up in his bed.

"Cyric." He tried again this time shaking Cyric's shoulder.

With a sudden jerk Cyric sat up and a loud piercing noise rang out. Without warning Cyric's body began to melt slowly before Harry's eyes. If he hadn't been so shocked at the time Harry might have found the sight of this humorous in a weird sort of way. Just as the body disappeared Harry's door burst open and the real Cyric entered and sat in the Chair.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" asked Cyric.

"Bloody hell what just happened?" asked Harry still not over the melted doppelganger.

"Oh that. I transfigured an ice cube into me whilst I took a quick shower. I also charmed it to alert me if you woke up. I must be a little rusty, so it just melted huh?" Said Cyric.

"So. You feeling alright?"

"Er yea so far." Answered Harry. "I guess I've been out awhile." It was more of a question then a statement.

"Ay. You've been under for three days now." Said Cyric.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" asked Harry.

"It's just a side effect. It passes, don't worry."

"Good I've had enough headaches to last a lifetime." Said Harry, rubbing his temples.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously you just did." Said Cyric smiling.

Ignoring this comment Harry continued. "I know what compelled me to attempt this but why did you?

The smile vanished from Cyric's face instantly. He stared at Harry for several moments as if considering whether or not he wished to divulge the truth to him.

"To try to revive the dead Harry." This answer was not what Harry was expecting Cyric to say, and so Harry's jaw went slack and hung loosely open.

"Let me explain." Said Cyric. "There are whispers and fragments of failed experiments of others who had attempted this very idea in various books throughout Hogwarts' restricted section in the library; even more in various books on the Dark Arts and Ancient Magic. I figured by what I already knew on the subject and passages from numerous books that some had actually come close. Not only would I gain the individual knowledge from those texts, but also that particular bonding ritual organizes everything for easier transference into your soul. So you see, if all of that information was so neatly organized then surely I'd be able to figure out what the next step should be. A few new spells of my own invention, perhaps a potion or two and just maybe I could achieve it at last."

"You sound like Voldemort. He spoke like that when he was explaining to the Death Eaters how he was able to get his body back. Afraid to die are you?" interrupted Harry.

A flicker of anger crossed Cyric's visage only to be replaced with a look of passive annoyance that can often be seen on a teacher who is dealing with an impetuous student.

"No. I'm quite sure you can understand how a boy can yearn for those that were taken from him unfairly. I wanted terribly to bring back my parents." Said Cyric, continuing as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…It's just"

"That's quite alright Harry. That is in fact the real reason I was drawn to Alchemy. And for a while that dream died. Then several years ago, right after Nicholas' death actually, Albus sent me the Mirror of Erised. I saw my parents beside my reflection when I gazed into it. This once again fueled my desire to bring them back. After all, the mirror does show you your deepest desire. I've spent years hunting the world for anything that could possibly aid me. Needless to say I failed. And when Albus found out the lengths to which I had journeyed in my Quest he took the mirror away. I believe his exact words of wisdom were (It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.)"

"Yea. He said the same thing to me when I found it in my first year." Said Harry, thinking back on his experience with the Mirror of Erised, and how he and Cyric had the same desire.

"Well then you already know the torment that bloody mirror can inflict on an already wounded heart. Until I received Albus' request that I remove you from your relatives I haven't left this town since it was taken away. I only leave these mountains to go catch a Quidditch game. I haven't even visited my sister. I believe he wished you to help me learn to live for myself. Maybe in my helping you I just might find something to show me what I'm missing." Finished Cyric, staring at the wall behind Harry as if it were about to open, revealing everything he ever needed.

"Er why are my arms bandaged?" asked Harry trying to break Cyric from his trance.

"It might be better to show you. Said Cyric standing up. He drew his wand from inside his robes and with one wave caused the robes to disappear. His bare chest was visible and upon it was a tangle of scars that surrounded the place Harry knew the human heart to be, they spread around each side just below his chest. As he turned around he could se they connected at the spine and wove their way up towards his neck even above the three long scars that Voldemort had given to him. At the base was the original scar, which all the others branched from. Harry couldn't believe his eyes a lightning-bolt shaped scar just like the one that resided on his own forehead.

"You have the same scar as me!" exclaimed Harry in total disbelief.

"Ay. And you acquired another one as well from this. That particular scar used to be very common. Many type of ancient magic used to cause that particular curse scar. In fact I'm almost positive that some type of inadvertent curse happened as Voldemort tried to kill you. Due to the protection from your mother it allowed him to _mark you as his equal_. It was accidental magic that caused this, old magic. Pureblood Wizards and witches used to due this to their children to give them an edge over muggleborns. However that was millennia ago; I doubt that any even remember the process." Said Cyric conjuring another dark black robe and putting it on.

"Great just what I need more scars for people to gawk at." Said Harry, lying back down.

"On the bright side, your robes will cover these ones at least." Said Cyric, putting on a fake smile. "Well no more questions; you must be famished." With a single wave of his wand Cyric produced a plate of waffles and toast, and some juice.

Harry's hunger took over and he tore into the food with a ferocious vigor. Each time he finished the plate it would refill itself and so Harry had three helpings before he was full.

"It was good I assume." Asked Cyric, receiving a nod in response. Reaching into his pocket Cyric produced two small vials; the first filled with a thick blue liquid the other was empty. He placed them both on the small table, vanished the food and removed the stopper from the empty vial.

"I'm going to test your magic to see that it is undamaged and then I want you to take this sleeping draught. If you check out I will come back and seal those cursed wounds and tomorrow when you wake, we can begin the real training. Alright?" said Cyric.

"O.k."

"Good. Now I need you to place the index finger of your wand hand on the tip of my wand." Harry did so. "Excellent. This is going to hurt a little so brace yourself." He wasn't kidding. Harry felt a horrible sensation in his chest as if something was being ripped from it without it being cut first. The sensation soon dissipated only to be replaced with a traveling itch that slowly made its way down his right arm and to the tip of Cyric's wand. A tiny prick, and his fingertip began to ooze droplets of blood. Cyric reached for the empty vial and caught each drop until the vial was a third of the way full. Removing both the vial and wand from Harry's fingertip caused the skin to knit itself back together.

"Well it looks fine so far." Said Cyric gazing at the contents as it swirled around in the tiny glass container. Unlike normal blood however this had a shimmer to it as if it were filled with glitter. Cyric pocketed the vial, crossed the room and left.

After a quick examination of his finger; noting that no scar was visible; Harry downed the blue liquid in one gulp. Like every other potion he'd ever taken, this one tasted horrible. Minutes after lying back down on his pillow, Harry was asleep.

Harry was dreaming peacefully about flying on his Firebolt when the broom suddenly lurched, hurling him off. He fell towards the ground with surprising speed; just as he was about to hit the floor the ground opened up engulfing Harry in total darkness. He was no longer falling however, it felt more like floating. A small area of light opened up, it took his eyes a moment to adjust to the brightness, but he could see flashes of different images. Ginny's face contorted in agony, streaked with tears, a silent scream. Next, leaves on a tree, covered in dew, surrounded by an unnaturally thick fog. Lupin speaking but Harry couldn't hear the words, then a flash of green light. It jumped to a gathering of redheaded people, dressed in all black, standing beside two black headstones. These however Harry could see quite clearly. They were engraved in a fine golden script the first one read:

Ginevra Molly Weasley August, 1981-July, 1996 

_Beloved Sister and Daughter_

The other:

William Arthur Weasley November, 1971-August, 1996 

_Beloved Son, Brother and Fiancée_

A male voice, distorted slightly so that Harry couldn't identify the speaker.

"A terrible shame really. Bill was a brilliant man and truly blessed. Ginny's death had been too much…(indiscernible words) used the killing curse on himself, it was her birthday…blamed himself due to his _condition._"

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. The sun was just rising over the mountains visible from Harry's window. That dream had been terrible. _Why didn't he give me a dreamless sleep potion? _Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Harry noticed his bandages had been removed. He could see the raised vine-like scars that covered his arms down to the wrists.He tried to stand but his legs gave out on him sending him back onto his bed. Trying again, ignoring the stinging sensation in his legs Harry stood, and headed for the shower, which he assumed would do him a world of good.

Cyric had cleared the entire room and had Harry trying over and over again to master the Imperious curse. Each time Harry tried however produced the same result. Nothing. He understood how to do it perfectly well enough. He just couldn't apply enough mental concentration. Perhaps it was the fact that Cyric was the subject that he was trying to control. Cyric had axed the idea of using an animal straight away seeing as it would take less to control a rat then a person. Doing his best to focus on having total control of Cyric Harry aimed his wand at him.

"Imperio." The sensation that overcame Harry was quite intense; he could see Cyric's eyes were glazed over. His excitement at actually performing the curse caused his concentration to slip and he felt Cyric break away from the connection.

"Good Harry. Again." Said Cyric.

"Imperio." Said Harry. This time when he felt the curse take effect he focused on the word Dance. And indeed that is exactly what happened. Right before his very eyes Cyric broke into a box step with an imaginary partner. Harry could barely contain his laughter and he felt the connection waiver. Focusing as hard as he could he was able to retain the curse however Cyric was no longer dancing. _Kneel. _As soon as Harry thought it Cyric obeyed. _Throw me your wand. _Still down on one knee Cyric obediently pulled out his wand and tossed it to Harry. Any struggle to hold the curse was now gone. It seemed the longer somebody was under it, the less they fought it. Harry pocketed both wands. _Bring me an apple. _Without so much as a second thought Cyric got up and left the room, most certainly in search of an apple. Harry leaned against the wall and waited. Sure enough minutes later when Cyric returned it was with an apple in hand which he promptly gave to Harry. Feeling a little like Fred and George Harry pulled out his own wand Harry cast a charm on Cyric causing his hair to turn blonde, before growing up in a Beehive hair-do. Harry's laughter was uncontrollable and so he removed the curse and took a bite of the apple.

"That was excellent Harry, what's so funny?" asked Cyric looking quite puzzled. Harry conjured a mirror and threw it to Cyric who promptly caught it only to see his reflection; slowly his hand patted the thick hair. "Ha-Ha" Cyric reached into his robes and his hand came out empty handed. He patted his robes with both hands.

"Can I have my wand back?" asked Cyric in an exasperated voice. He sighed deeply. "Accio wand." Said Cyric extending his hand and catching the wand that shot from Harry's pocket.

"I wouldn't use that if I were you." Said Harry hoping against hope that he would.

"Finite." Said Cyric pointing his wand at his hair. Instead of undoing the charm the wand turned into a rubber chicken that hung limply from his hand; which he then threw across the room as it turned back into a wand. Harry tossed his real wand to him. "Finite." His hair returned to normal.

"Now I hate to rain on your parade but we're not done yet." Said Cyric, his expression unreadable. He raised his wand "Avis." Several twittering, white birds came shooting from the wand's tip. With a long sweeping motion a perch appeared and Cyric directed the birds onto it with a flick of his wand. "You've mastered the Imperious Curse and I've seen you successfully cast the Cruciatus. I believe it might only take you one day to pull off every Unforgivable Harry."

"No. I'm not ready yet." Said Harry, his right arm dropped beside him.

"When will you be ready Harry? It will be too late to learn the next time you face him. I know this is difficult. I realize more than you know, how unfair it is to have no choice but to end the life of another. The heart that beats within this chest is no longer pure. I've killed, sadly for much less than to save the lives of the innocent. You must remember that there is no real good or evil, no black and white. The nature of humans is preservation, whether it be selfish or selfless is a choice we must all make. I ask this task, perhaps the worst one I have yet beseeched of you, because I have faith in you Harry. I have faith that you will never want to use this curse, and yet still you will, you will cast the killing curse, neither with ill intent nor malice upon the meek. You Harry will do it to put a stop to the truly wicked that walk this earth, to end the suffering of your people both Wizard and Muggle alike. You are an avenger, much like myself, it has been predestined that one of your will kill the other. I have faith Harry, that when the time comes you will not falter under this burden, I have faith that you will stand proud and face him like a man, like our fathers did, I have faith that it will be you who ensures that no other child must grow up alone as an orphan because of the maleficent deeds of Lord Voldemort." Said Cyric, striding towards Harry as he spoke.

"What makes you think I can do it?" asked Harry.

"Faith Harry, just Faith." Answered Cyric.

"Why though?" asked Harry, hoping to get a real answer.

"Your heart bleeds for so many. Your love for your friends, the love you feel for your family a decade and a half since their passing. The sympathy that you feel for these birds that come from my magic not even from an egg, the compassion for all living things that you are barely aware that you possess. For these reasons Harry, Albus believed in you as do I that you are capable of something no man Wizard or not has ever been capable of, embracing the darkness within, succumbing to it in it's entirety and using it to do good. To be able to walk in darkness and shine brighter than the sun that is your gift. That is why I place my faith in you Harry. Learning to cast this curse is a step into darkness, yet for you it is a leap towards what is right, not what is easy. Show me Harry that my faith, Albus' faith and the faith of your parents was not misplaced. You know that emotion drives this curse. For Voldemort it is a selfish and cowardly emotion that fuels it, what will be the emotion that powers yours Harry? What is it that you wish to fight for? Capture the emotion that drives you Harry, capture it, focus it and use it, not for evil but for perhaps the ultimate good._ Harry raised his wand._ Harry, show me just how much of _the power he knows not_ you possess. _He drew it back._

"Avada Kedavra!"

For the fourth night in a row Harry awoke in a cold sweat, each dream the same as before. Each night he saw the headstones of both the eldest and youngest of the Weasley children. Although his scar didn't hurt Harry believed Voldemort had something to do with the cause of his nightmares. He just needed to figure out what. Deciding that now was as good a time as any, Harry rose from his bed, dressed and left his room heading in the direction of the dining room. As Harry made his way down the long Hallway from the foot of the staircase he noticed a door he'd never seen was ajar. Natural curiosity got the better of him and so he poked his head into the open space to get a better look. What he saw was just a little shocking. It was a tiny room painted entirely in a pale blue. Inside there was a crib, empty save for a lone teddy bear that looked as if it had been made centuries ago. Floating above the crib in a circular formation were tiny golden birds he'd only seen in a book. They were snidgets, and although there was no arm or wires Harry assumed it was the magical equivalent to a Muggle mobile. Along the wall there was a dresser and a locked chest. Standing beside the lone window was Cyric gazing out of it.

"As much as I have already seen in my short life I have never seen something as beautiful as the sun as it rises slowly over the Scottish mountains." Said Cyric, not removing his gaze from the window.

"I have." Said Harry, coming over to join Cyric near the window and admire the sunrise.

"And just what may I ask was that?" asked Cyric, redirecting his gaze upon the young man next to him.

Only then did Harry realize he should have kept his mouth shut. "Ginny Weasley."

"Bill would most likely agree with you on that one Harry. He loves Ginny like no other. Those two have a special bond between them despite their difference in age."

"Speaking of them, I've been having the same dream about them since the ritual." Said Harry.

"What about?"

"Their deaths actually." Answered Harry, still pondering the meaning behind this nightmare. "The only other time I had visions like these was when I was peering into Voldemort's thoughts through our connection. After you recovered, did you have any premonitions or visions?"

"Not that I remember. You know it might just be a reoccurring nightmare. Most likely you were so frightened the first time that your subconscious is forcing you to confront it" Said Cyric.

"I hope so."

"Well, we'll see them both soon enough," said Cyric.

"Yea I guess. Can I ask you what is this place?" asked Harry, inquiring about the room in which they both stood.

"This was the nursery that Nicholas made after he learned that his wife Perenelle was carrying their first child a baby boy."

"I didn't know they had any children." Said Harry.

"That would be because they didn't. Sadly there was a miscarriage and they both felt that the pain they suffered was too great to risk going through again. On his deathbed Nicholas confessed to me that this was his greatest regret in life." Said Cyric, with a solemn note in his voice.

"Why are you in here?" asked Harry.

"To dwell on the dreams of a lonely man, both for his past and his future. Ones that I believe I will never grasp." With a heavy sigh, Cyric tore himself from the windowsill. "Shall we get some breakfast then?"

A cool breeze was blowing, the leaves rustling with the force of the gale; yet it was still a warm night despite the chilling mist that crept around the wood. A lone redheaded, young woman, sat with her back on against a tall oak. Ginny Weasley had sought refuge from the tumultuous happenings of the Burrow. The least of which, the incessant ramblings of her soon to be sister in law, Phlegm.

After returning home several weeks ago, Ginny found it difficult to stay cheerful for long. The whole of the Wizarding world was somber after Headmaster Dumbledore's death and she was no exception to this being a Witch herself. Add to that the fact that her eldest brother Bill is still recovering from his injury caused by some werewolf who attacks children. She would love to find the one responsible, make him suffer for his crimes, torture him for hurting her brother and family. She wouldn't need silver to kill him; her bare hands would suffice, she thought viciously.

This war was going badly for the Weasleys thus far, seeing as every member was involved in some way or another. Everyone except Ron and her were full-fledged members of the Order of the Phoenix, blood traitors to boot. Never mind already losing Percy. Unless she was very much mistaken her youngest brother would be undertaking the most dangerous task of any of the Weasleys, alongside her boyfriend and best-friend. She didn't know what said task entails aside from Tom's demise. But if Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't succeed then Ginny was certain nobody could.

So Ginny had a lot on her mind, but to put the proverbial icing on the cake, Phlegm hasn't gone ten minutes without either announcing that she is to spend her days in the arms of the love of her life,_ (Lucky prat) _droning on and on about plans for the wedding, and lastly asking if "_'arry Potter will be 'ere for 'er special day."_

Ginny decided to escape into the wood near the Burrow, so as not to rip out Phlegm's vocal cords and strangle her to death before _'er special day._

The cracking of a twig awoke her from her reverie. Taking a look around she realized it was long past dusk and decided as bothersome as the Burrow might be just now, she'd probably be better off there, rather then sitting alone in a dark wood lit only by the stars and moonlight. As Ginny headed home she noticed the mist had began to thicken, obstructing her view, save for a few feet in front of her face. The wind abruptly changed direction with a bitterly chilly gust that blew her hair about her face. Any rational Gryffindor would have done exactly as she had done that very moment, and broke into a run, heading towards home.

The hair on the back of her neck was standing on end now; she had gone maybe forty yards when she heard the growl. Turning around she could see nothing, yet knew exactly what had made the sound. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, her right hand sweaty from the grip she had on her wand. She was running faster and more furiously than ever before in her life.

The wood opened up into a small clearing before her. She was halfway home, her lungs on fire, and a stitch in her side. She didn't dare stop to catch her breath but she dared a glance over her shoulder, she'd never make it home. A root caught her foot, sending her sprawling on her stomach into the dirt. Hot saliva splattered her shoulder and neck; the beast had lunged past her as she fell missing her by inches. She rose to her feet, wand raised two seconds too late. Ginny Weasley embraced death as the werewolf lunged towards her a second time.

A/N: Please Review


	8. Full Moon Panic

A/n: I Do not own Harry Potter nor does he own me…If you enjoy this story or just Happen to be reading it by a series of strange Coincidences Please leave a Review, any and all are appreciated. 

The beast's jaws were wide open, about to clamp upon her throat. A rushing of air followed by a streak of silver. It missed her by inches. It did however catch the werewolf in its open mouth, sending it careening into a tree at the edge of the clearing. She saw that the streak of silver was actually a metal spike, which at present had ripped right through the wolf's skull and affixed it at an awkward angle to the trunk of the tree. Blood was pooling in the bottom of its open mouth.

"Please don't be Bill. Not Bill." She pleaded.

A second werewolf had appeared in the clearing. It closed half of the distance between them in seconds. This time she got off a stunner. It missed. Ginny fired off another one, however the beast leapt over it effortlessly and without slowing it's pace.

"Stup…"

A hand grasped her waist. She was lifted off her feet as if she weighed nothing. Three steps were all that it took to reach the end of the clearing. Her savior leapt into the air catching his boot on a tree and leaping higher up and landed on a broom in one swift motion, inches above the wolf's snapping jaws. The broom lurched forward impossibly fast and with her dangling from one arm, dodging branches and entire trees.

Ginny was shifted from the side to across the broom in both of his arms allowing her weight to rest against his chest and make the broom more balanced as it wove it's way between the many trees as easily as if it were moving at a snail's pace. She couldn't see his face because the hood of his cloak blocked it from view. He brushed her hair out of her face gently and placed a hand upon her cheek. She smiled, and blushed slightly. She wasn't frightened anymore, how could she be? She was in the arms of Harry Potter. Her smiled faded. The dawning realization that they were flying incredibly fast on Harry's Firebolt in the middle of a thick wood during the middle of the night, while it was covered in an unnaturally thick mist, preventing them from even seeing the ground was bad enough. The part that seemed to unnerve Ginny was that Harry was steering the Firebolt with only his legs. Although Ginny knew Harry was more gifted on a broom than any Wizard or Witch alive, leagues beyond even the skill of Viktor Krum. Not even Harry could keep this up forever. Harry seemed to decide that this feat was impossible as well. No sooner had His grip on Ginny tightened, the Firebolt turned vertically, shooting straight towards the sky. Ginny Weasley had never in her lifetime felt nausea whilst on a Broom, but after that particular move (Going from Horizontal to vertical at the top speed of a Firebolt, followed quickly by seven top speed barrel rolls) that was no longer the case.

They broke through the canopy without even grazing a single leaf, leveled out and Harry pushed the firebolt even Harder, heading towards the Burrow. It was less than a minute later when they saw the wood end and the burrow came into view. Harry circled once as if he were searching fro something. As they reached the edge of the Wesley's Garden, the broom rolled over sending them to the ground from over twenty feet up. Harry shifted his weight as they fell and landed softly with Ginny still in his arms. He had barely bent the blades of grass underneath his boots. Harry gently lowered Ginny back on her own two feet.

"Gin, I need you to run home and get help. I'll hold them off as long as I can." Said Harry, drawing his wand from an inside pocket of his cloak.

"Are you mad Harry? Either you come with me or I stay. I'm not leaving you alone." Said Ginny with fierce determination in her eyes.

"Ginny Go!" screamed Harry just as two werewolves came shooting out of the wood.

The first charged straight at Harry, the second was circling to the right before breaking towards Ginny. Harry caught the first in the leg with a stunning spell, causing it to stumble and fall. The other werewolf had gained a lot of ground already.

"Stupefy!" Cast Harry, sending a jet of red light towards the oncoming wolf. He missed.

"Impedimenta!" This time he caught it full on in the chest, knocking the werewolf off its feet. The one he stunned, Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye was already stirring. He turned to check to see that Ginny had made it safely by now, when to his horror he spotted her not five paces behind him.

"What are you doing? I told you to run!" Harry screamed at her.

"And I already told you that if you stay so do I." said Ginny evenly her wand raised.

"We need your brothers GO NOW!" Harry bellowed.

A jet of red light shot from her wand heading towards him, he stopped it with a spell of his own. Catching her frightened gaze at what he had just done, He realized that obviously the stunning spell wasn't meant for him. He dove out of the way just as the werewolf swiped at him, its' paw had shredded a gash in his cloak. As he rolled he pointed his wand at the ground and flicked it upwards causing the earth to rise twice as high as he was, and with a twist of his wand as he started to rise, enveloped the beast like a tidal wave creating a dome around it. He could hear it clawing at the inside. The one he had stunned was charging at them once more. Figuring the same trick might work twice Harry caused the earth to rise in the form of a ten-foot wall. Just as he was about to encase the beast, it leapt over the wall and just kept coming. Harry let it come. _If Ginny won't get them to come to us, I can still make them notice._

"Accio Mrs. Weasley's knives!" bellowed Harry lifting his wand.

The windowpane of the back door to the Burrow shattered as dozens of knives came soaring towards Harry, while the werewolf leapt into the air its jaws wide in anticipation of sinking them into Harry's flesh. Throwing himself to the ground at the last second Harry banished the knives, blade first at the attacking werewolf. Streaks of silver hit the huge, gray body of the wolf, Causing splatters of scarlet, which landed upon the Weasley's lawn and Harry. The Beast howled and writhed on the ground in pain. Everything from butcher to butter had embedded itself into the wolf's flesh. It looked like a large gray pincushion. Harry on some level felt bad knowing that this was a human in there somewhere. He tentatively stepped forward a few paces, he could see every blade had hit its mark. The wolf's left front leg had been almost completely severed by the butcher knife. Blood pooled beneath it, bone and sinew was clearly visible. A butter knife had pierced the right eye, at which the werewolf had clawed at it only worsening the wound. There were too many and they were too deep. It would soon bleed out, as it was it's breathing had already become ragged. It's wimpering much like that of a dog easily pierced the now silent night. Harry felt that the humane thing to do would be to put it out of its' misery. Pocketing his wand and drawing out the blade of Gryffindor from its dragon hide loop attached to the belt beneath his robes. Harry gripped it with both hands and in one motion he deftly separated the head from the body as if he was wielding an executioner's axe.

Harry turned his attention back towards Ginny, over her shoulder Harry noticed several silhouetted figures emerging to the burrow and one was rushing towards them pointing in their general direction and shouting something he couldn't make out. Ginny too had her attention on the Burrow and as the figure got nearer to them she heard the screams of her father. She turned back to Harry just as another werewolf landed on his back sinking its' claws in his back and swiping several times as it were attempting to bury a bone in Harry's back. He never screamed because his forehead smashed into the ground as the werewolf had landed upon him, effectively knocking him unconscious. The beast's head snapped back and as it prepared to sink its' teeth into Harry, Ginny caught it in the face with a bat-bogey hex. Several dark green and yellow bats were tearing themselves from each nostril of the werewolf's snout, clawing and biting its face. One actually ripped the upper-eyelid form its left eye. The werewolf howled and pawed at its' own face until the bats disappeared. A jet of purple light came from a distance behind her and missed the animal by more than a foot. She fired of another stunning spell that also missed it as the wolf lunged. _Harry is unconscious and my dad is still too far to reach me. I really am going to die tonight. Nobody can save me now. _Just as that thought crossed her mind, with a faint pop a man apparated right in front of her and caught the werewolf by the throat slamming onto its' back. _Now I know I must be dreaming._ The beast kicked out at the man with its' hind legs sending crashing onto the ground. She could hear her father's footsteps now. The man leapt to his feet and silently summoned Harry's sword to his hand and plunged the blade right the werewolf's open mouth as it tried to bite him. Ginny watched in what looked like slow motion as the blade pierced through the roof of its' mouth like a hot knife though butter. The man dislodged the blade from its skull with a violent jerk and preceded to wipe it off on his robes. He bent over Harry's limp form and quickly examined him. He looked up and whispered something to her but she didn't hear a word of it. His hood had fallen revealing a man with dark hair and a pale face half-hidden by the darkness, his eyes shone brightly and paralyzed Ginny momentarily with fear. She had seen that reddish gleam before.

"Get away from him Tom!" screeched Ginny.

"Tom?" asked the man perplexed.

"Stupefy!" yelled Ginny sending a stunning spell at the man, unfortunately he quickly produced a shield which reflected the spell back at her, she collapsed just as her father reached her and he caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Who are you and what did you do to my daughter?" Asked Arthur his eyes narrowing behind his horn-rimmed glasses.

"Calm down Arthur, Ginny's stunner bounced off my shield and hit her. She'll be fine but we need to get Harry inside and quickly." Said the man as he bent down and lifted Harry onto his Shoulder.

"Do I know you?" asked Arthur as he lifted Ginny gently in his arms.

"I should hope so. I mean it's been awhile but I Haven't changed that much since I was last here."

"Cyric?" Asked Arthur as they strode towards his family and home.

"It's good to see you too Mr. Weasley." Said Cyric with a smile.

Cyric placed Harry on the kitchen table and was examining the wounds on Harry's back. The Burrow was as noisy as ever as the various Weasley's were crowded around Harry asking questions at the same time making answering them impossible.

"Charlie take Ginny into the drawing room and set her down on the sofa. She is only stunned. Make sure Ron and Hermione don't come in here. I don't want them seeing Harry like this." Said Molly.

"If you can't pacify them tell them we'll be out shortly to talk to them about what has happened." Said Arthur handing Ginny over to Charlie.

"Alright." Said Charlie as he left the kitchen with Ginny in his arms.

He placed her on the sofa in the drawing room, drew his wand "Enervate." Her eyes fluttered open, she rubbed her head and shot straight up.

"Harry!" screamed Ginny. "I've got to help him." She said to nobody in particular.

"Ginny calm down, Harry's fine. He's with mom and dad right now in the kitchen." Said Charlie.

"B-But the werewolves…Bill oh Merlin Charlie where's Bill?" Said Ginny frantically trying to escape the sofa.

"Bill? He's up in his room with Fleur and the twins why?" asked Charlie, truly puzzled at his sister's erratic behavior.

"A-Are you sure? How do you know he didn't transform and escape?" Asked Ginny, her voice cracking due to panic.

"Ginny I swear to you I was just with them like five minutes ago, I stepped out to get some tea when I heard the commotion. Honestly you would think someone might have noticed a red headed werewolf with a fang earring streak out of the house. We're not that thick." Said Charlie trying to both placate Ginny as well as lighten the mood a bit.

"TOM!" shrieked Ginny at the top of her lungs. "Voldemort, He's here! Charlie we need to get out of here Tom's here!" Ginny screamed trying as hard as she could to get past her brother.

Charlie heard the clatter of a dozen feet, half-running, half-falling down the stairs overhead as he wrestled his sister back onto the sofa.

"Ginny, if you don't calm down I'll Stun you again." Said Charlie just as the others appeared in the hallway. "All of you in here now!" he shouted getting the attention of his family.

"Hey who are you to boss us around?" said Ron with the full insolence of a small child.

"We heard screaming, what's going on?" asked Bill.

"Is You-Know-Who really here?" asked Fred.

"Where's mom and dad?" asked George.

"For Merlin's sake all of you shut up and sit down and shut up for a minute, before I make you." Said Charlie his patience wearing thin.

"You make us? Ha. In case you can't count it's six of us and only one of you." Snapped Ron. As he said this both Fleur and Hermione took seats on the sofa opposite the one Ginny was pinned on. "Still it's four on one." Said Ron with slightly less Bravado.

"Oh hush Ron. Silencio." Said Hermione jabbing her wand in Ron's direction. He opened his mouth but no sound came out, he glared reproachfully at the bushy-haired brunette.

"That's why Fred and I don't date, girlfriends are traitors…" Began George.

"At least until you get married, eh Bill." Finished Fred.

"Yea Ron if you don't want her to hex you anymore just marry Hermione. That's why I'm doing it." Said Bill laughing at the cuff on the head he earned from his soon to be wife. Both Ron and Hermione blushed furiously and fell completely silent, although Ron had little choice.

"Okay now that you're all quiet and sitting, Harry saved our dear sister here from werewolves just now, don't worry nobody was bit." Said Charlie quickly trying not to be interrupted, and still struggling to restrain Ginny._ I tame dragons for a living; you would think holding down a girl would be a piece of cake._ He thought to himself as he paused for a breath. "Mom and Dad are in the kitchen now with him, but we all need to stay in here until they come out. Although he wasn't bit Harry's a bit of a mess and trust me none of you want to see him like this, so just stay put. Dad said they'll be out shortly to explain everything okay? I'm sure mom must've Flooed a healer by now." Finished Charlie.

"Get off me Charlie, Voldemort's here we have to warn them." Said Ginny trying to throw her brother off of her to no avail.

"No Ginny whomever that man is, I don't know, but he is way too young to be You-Know-Who." Said Charlie, completely exasperated.

"Wait, you left them with a complete stranger that very well could be a Death Eater?" asked Bill, rising to his feet and drawing his wand.

"Dad seemed to know him but I didn't catch a name." Said Charlie.

A bright red light illuminated the room as Charlie was shot across it. Faster than anyone could react, Ginny was on her feet and heading towards the kitchen door. She reached the door just as it was thrown open and smacked her in the face knocking her to the floor.

"Oh dear, Ginny are you alright? I didn't see you there" Said Arthur as he bent down to help his daughter up off the floor; where she was cradling her bloody nose with both hands. "Episky." He said quickly healing Ginny's nose and wiping the blood from her face off on his robes.

"How's Harry is he all right?" Asked Hermione as she noticed His robes were caked in dried blood.

"I won't lie to you. It's not looking good. His back is torn quite badly. However Molly and Cyric seemed to have stopped the bleeding. And as it's Harry I'm sure he'll be fine as soon as Madame Pomfrey gets here." Said Arthur taking a seat next to Bill. "Let's wait for Molly and Cyric and then Ginny if you can, please tell us what happened." Said Arthur kindly.

The others joined them; and after a short explanation From Molly that Harry was fine and that Madame Pomfrey would be here any minute, Arthur prompted Ginny to begin to recount the attack in detail.

Harry awoke with a start. He was flat on his stomach and his eyes would not focus despite his glasses still being on. _Am I dead? I can't feel anything. I must be dead. I failed them. All of them. I'm sorry. I'll never see them again. All my friends. Ron, Hermione, Ginny._ Harry rolled off the table onto his feet ignoring the pain that shot through his back. _No. I won't leave her. I Can't. The wolf. Did it get her? Please, please let her be alright._ Very slowly Harry mad his way across the blurred room. He noticed his shirt was missing, and his right arm wouldn't move._ No matter._ Using his left arm to open the door in front of him and bracing himself with his back on the wall, Harry pushed forward. He could hear voices. _Am I really dead? Am I behind the veil?_ As he drew nearer to the voices, he mustered all the strength he had left and called out.

"Sirius…Sirius please I need to get out of here. I need to find Ginny." A red blur came Shooting towards him. "Harry." The Dizziness hit him and he felt like he was going to be sick. "Mom?" he called out to the figure and passed out into nothingness. Harry slumped down the wall leaving a streak of blood behind him as he fell.


End file.
